


Footprints In Their Souls

by dimstarart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Characters Are in Fandom, Ectoplasm, F/M, Fluff, Keep tagging as I continue the story, Lots of problems, Original characters are to fill the past, Problems, Skeleton Pregnancy, Skeleton Story, The Surface, Unplanned Pregnancy, before Frisk, not fontcest, not mpreg, rated explicit for hard language and everything that will come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-05 07:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimstarart/pseuds/dimstarart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of our skelebros' past and why they are the way they are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Begining

**Author's Note:**

> Undertale and their characters areown and created by Toby Fox (and his team i suppose).  
> I only own the story and the other characters I created.  
> This is my representation of how was the monsters' life before Frisk.
> 
> Go follow my tumblr is dimstarart.tumblr.com and check my art!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!!!
> 
> ~dimstarart

Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and MONSTERS. 

Both of them lived in peace, harmony flowing between them.

Made of water, HUMANS taught MONSTERS to cook.

Made of magic, MONSTERS taught HUMANS to fight.

Although they were happy, HUMANS wanted more control.

One day, war broke out between the two races.

 

Many days before . . .

 

“Gaster? Where are you taking me?”

“Don’t be impatient, you’ll see.”

“You are not taking me near the human’s central building, are you?”

“I’m not, darling. I know how raw our current relationship is with them.”

She kept her bony hand in his, as she was wearing a blindfold and trusted Gaster even more than herself. The golden rings on their fingers reinforced so. He pulled her at the top of a hill. Already having planned this, he sat her on a blanket and pulled off her blindfold.

“You can open your eyes now.”

“Wow…”

She was left in awe as she looked at the beautiful stars, no clouds or moon blocking the sight. It was a wonderful night to observe the distant suns. You could see the Milky Way clearly; their galaxy resting upon them like a sentinel. Gaster looked at his beautiful wife; her face was prettier than any of those stars combined together.

“You like it?”

She rested her head on his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his chest.

“I love it, Gaster.”

“You love it more than me?”

She turned her face to his white pupils and pressed their teeth together. The kiss did not last long as she broke the silence with a laugh.

“I love you more, silly.”

He pulled her over him. The night was young and he knew she wanted to start like that. Pressing her teeth with his, he replied before pulling off her shirt.

“I love you too, Arial.”

 

\--- 

 

“So, when are you going to tell him?”

“I don’t know, Abhy. Skeletons can’t hide a growing belly as long as you humans can. Or even a belly at all…”

“Arial, you have to tell him. Or aren’t they-…?”

“No! Of course they’re Gaster’s.”

“Why don’t you, then?”

At that moment, the door opened and Keron stepped in. Unlike his wife, he was a monster.

“Hello sweetie,” he said kissing Abhy “and hello you too, Arial. You didn’t come to work today.”

“I’m sorry Keron; I was feeling a bit sick.”

“Why’s that?”

“She’s pregnant.”

“Abhy!”

The woman looked at the blushing skeleton and shrugged. She loved to see her friend turn into a lime colour.

“What? It’s not like I wasn’t going to tell him later!”

“So that’s why you didn’t come to the reunion? You’re going to have a baby?”

“Babies, Keron. Show him your belly. They’re very cute!”

“If you want to call those stomach-aches cute…”

Arial lifted her shirt and revealed a lime ecto-belly that connected her ribs with her pelvis bones. In her middle, there were two faint hearts with such a low power they didn’t even make light in the night if she covered it well enough. You couldn’t tell what colour were their souls yet.

“How long have you been?”

“Just a couple of days, I haven’t told Gaster yet.”

“You have to.”

“That’s what I told her, Keron. I said ‘Arial, you have to tell your husband he’s going to be a father or-’”

“’-or he will never notice until he has two baby bones running around his lab.’ I know, Abhy.”

Arial cut her and sat at the sofa again. But this time tears appeared on her eye-sockets.

“I just don’t k-know if h-he wants t-them!”

Her friend sat down and hugged her, not caring if Arial soaked her shirt.

“Sweetie, he will love them no matter what. Anyone can tell he’s deeply in love with you and that he would do anything to make you happy.”

“B-But what i-if the babies o-only makes our m-marriage w-worse?”

“Arial, look at Keron and I. We didn’t even know if our baby could live, and Undyne has just made our lives better.” There was a cry on another room and they turned to the sound. “Speaking of the devil… I’ll be back in a sec.”

The human left the room to take care of her daughter and Keron pulled a chair across Arial and sat on it. The fish-monster raised one eyebrow at her.

“Don’t look at me like that, Keron. I know she’s right. But he’s not the biggest problem.”

“What is it, then?”

“The Royal Guard is, and I’m the frigging colonel. You know it well enough; you’re the captain of our first squad. How am I supposed to train with such a delicate stomach? How will I be able to-”

“Arial. Stop.” She looked at Keron, taking her hands in his and he continued. “You know what the reunion was about?”

She shocked her head and let him continue.

“It was about the humans. They won’t trade with us and they’ve been using racism more than ever towards us. The king thinks a war isn’t that impossible.”

“A-Are you serious?! Don’t joke with me.”

“I’m not, Arial. Even humans like Abhy who defend us are in trouble when they go outside. Humans have already killed some of them… and some of us too.”

“I… I don’t want to abort! I won’t do it! I love them! I will bring them to this world and it’s my responsibility to make this world a good place for them.”

“I know! I don’t want my family in danger, Arial. I also want a place where Abhy and Undyne could live happy. But I’m afraid all of us are not safe anymore no matter what.”

Sweat started forming on her skull, eyes looking at nothing and a shiver running down her spine. Only one thought crossed her mind.

“What am I going to do, Keron?”

“I’m just saying, taking those days off when it gets worse isn’t such a bad idea.”


	2. Revealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You discover how Gaster feels about their incoming family of four
> 
> Also, if you want to see how arial looks like, go here http://dimstarart.tumblr.com/post/143699212924/show-chapter-archive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As the title of the chapter says.
> 
> Hope y'all like it :)

Arial kept her training habits though. The following days she went to work and talked to everyone about their incoming problem with humankind. The Dreemurs were proud of her; she was their strongest warrior even though she always tried to prevent conflicts. Her growing stomach didn’t agree with her with such exhausting exercises, though.

“I’m home-! What’s this smell?”

Gaster appeared from the kitchen and smiled at his wife.

“I made dinner.”

“You? Cooking? Or did you just order some take away.”

“Hey! I can cook! Let me help you.”

He walked to her, taking off Arial’s red scarf and blue jacket, leaving them on the hanger.

“Thanks, Gaster. Can I ask why?”

She asked moving to the table where there rested two plates of spaghetti.

“You seem pretty exhausted these days. I know you work really hard and I just thought to do some house work.”

“Oh. My. God. Gaster.”

“I also cleaned the house.”

“You did not.”

He smiled as he took another bite.

“I did.”

“Oh, I’m so proud! You finally did something you lazy bones!”

“Eh, it was nothing. It never is if I make you happy.”

They ate for some time, Arial commenting how delicious it was and how he should cook more times. Gaster was happy just like that: the two of them, talking and laughing. The hours passed and they moved to the sofa. Arial cuddled in his embrace, he kissed her as she blushed. Gaster couldn’t be happier, but one question had been running in his mind.

It was late and they were changing to go to bed. But it doesn’t mean ‘sleeping’. They usually talked like an hour or so, because one being a scientist and the other a royal guard, they really want to know how their day was.

“Deep breath, and relax.” She said with her eyes closed and moving her arms. “Okay, I can do it.”

She looked herself at the bathroom mirror and sighed.

“Who am I kidding? I’m scared as f-”

“You okay in there?”

“Yeah! Just a second!”

She had to tell him. She. HAD. Monsters’ regular pregnancy just lasts between three and a half to four months. She can’t keep hiding forever. But… she had that feeling… something would go wrong. She knew it would.

Anyway, back to reality. She took another deep breath and exited the bathroom. Gaster was there, hanging his clothes in the wardrobe. Her arms surrounded him.

“Hey handsome.”

“Hey there, beautiful.” He turned to kiss her cheek and looked at his wife. “Let’s go to bed, shall we?”

She nodded but immediately regretted it, calling out his name.

“G-Gaster!”

“What’s the matter?”

“I…” She looked at her feet, not knowing how to say it.

“Sweetheart,” he came to her and took her arms “whatever you have to say, I’ll love it.”

“You won’t get mad?”

“I swear.”

His eyes gave her enough confidence to finally confess it. Although for Arial it was an eternity before she said it.

“I am- I’m pregnant.”

She closed her eyes expecting something, she didn’t know what. But when she opened them again, she saw the giant smile on Gaster’s face.

“Oh my God, Arial! Wait, you aren’t joking, are you?”

“How could I joke with something like that?!”

“Oh stars-!”

He grabbed her face and kissed until their non-existent lungs cried for air. Gaster hugged and lifted her, carrying and then leaving her on their bed. After this, they continued kissing. It was long after either of them spoke again.

“You’ll love them.”

“There are two??!”

“Yes!”

“Can I see them?”

Arial lifted her night gown, revealing her lime belly, who Gaster was automatically loving it, and two hearts appearing inside it. You could already see that one had a blue soul and the other had an orange one. Tears appeared on his face as he tried to wipe them away.

“They are lovely.” He loved kissing her and talked between kisses. “You’ll be a mom.”

She giggled at his comment and kissed his skull.

“And you’ll be a dad, silly.”

“And a proud one that I’ll be.”

 

\--- 

 

They woke up. They had breakfast. They went to work. He entered the lab and closed the door. His hand automatically went up to his skull, his real feelings finally revealing in form of tears.

“Oh God…”

He sat on the floor, back against the wall and covering his face.

“What have I done…?”

What in a beginning might have looked like fear now it turned to hate. Madness igniting his eyes, burning a dark purple colour out his eye-sockets powers his anger.

“WHY?!”

He threw a table to the air and a Blaster destroyed it. He started throwing bones everywhere, at everything, his anger controlling him as he shouted. He doesn’t know how long he was destroying everything he found, but he does remember when he stopped. He was using a lot of magic. More than he ever had, and above all the sounds in the room he heard it.

‘Crack!’

The pain stopped Gaster. A finger traced the lines where the pain was and he searched for a piece of a mirror he had destroyed. They were there. Two little lines, two cracks from his eye-sockets had made their way through his skull. One was going down and the other was going up. There were little, but enough to see them. His kids had already caused two cracks on his face.

“These two little shits… They shouldn’t exist.”

He looked around himself, broken things everywhere he could look. He thought about Arial; what would she do if she saw this… or him? What would she think about Gaster’s view of being just a happy family of two?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah.  
> Gaster hates his kids.  
> Mainly because he just wants to be with Arial.  
> And nobody else.  
> And he will-  
> OKAY TIME TO GO OR I'LL SPOIL EVERYTHING! DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE A KUDDO!
> 
> BYE!!
> 
> ~dimstarart

**Author's Note:**

> I have planned a whole story for this so expect updates!
> 
> The next chapter will be longer and it'll have more fuss :3
> 
> ~dimstarart


End file.
